Dilarang Memotret Sembarangan
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Harusnya Dazai memang mematuhi arahan Pak Kunikida siang itu untuk tidak memotret sembarangan / Indonesia!AU


**Dilarang Memotret Sembarangan**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: Indonesia!AU, lebih tepatnya lokasi Museum Mulawarman yang terletak di Tenggarong dan rumah mereka yang terletak di Samarinda]**

**Berminat RnR?**

**~o~**

"Ingat, anak-anak! Jangan berisik, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian, dan jangan memotret sembarangan!" tiga poin utama itu menjadi penutup dari arahan Pak Kunikida. Anak-anak didiknya mengangguk, lalu mulai menyebar di Museum Mulawarman yang mereka datangi sesuai kelompok masing-masing.

Tugas mereka dalam kunjungan hari ini mudah saja. Mereka hanya perlu mencatat apa yang mereka lihat, menyusunnya dalam bentuk laporan, kemudian mengumpulkannya pada wali kelas masing-masing. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai ...

"Hei, menurut kalian kenapa kita nggak boleh memotret?" pertanyaan dari Dazai membuat teman-teman satu kelompoknya mendadak memperhatikan.

"Memang aturannya begitu, kan?" Chuuya bertanya acuh tak acuh. Maniknya memperhatikan piring-piring porselen yang ditata apik dalam sebuah lemari kaca besar. "Jangan memotret sembarangan, maksudnya—apa lagi di ruang bawah tanah seperti ini."

Mereka ada di ruang bawah tanah, tepatnya di lorong di mana tiap sisinya dipenuhi oleh lemari kaca berisi porselen antik.

"S-seram sekali ..." gumam Atsushi takut-takut. Suhu dingin yang memenuhi lorong membuat suasana makin seram.

"Hawanya udah nggak enak," ucap Akutagawa datar sambil mencatat beberapa hal yang ia lihat. "Lebih baik patuhi saja aturannya ketimbang nyari masalah."

"Buuh, kamu ngomong apa sih, Akutagawa?" Dazai mendengus kecil. "Dah ah, kalian duluan. Aku mau lihat-lihat di sini dulu~"

"Jaga sikapmu," itu yang Chuuya katakan sebelum ia dan kedua teman kelompok sisanya melangkah lebih jauh memasuki ruang bawah tanah.

Dazai melihat-lihat piring dan guci porselen antik asal Dinasti Ming yang tersebar di dekatnya sekarang. Warna-warnanya tetap indah meskipun sudah ratusan tahun terlewat. Juga ... entah kenapa kesan mistisnya jadi makin terasa—meski Dazai tidak terlalu peduli, sebenarnya.

"Ah, yang ini bagus!" Memasuki sebuah ruangan besar berisi benda antik di sana-sini, tatapan Dazai tertuju pada sebuah guci besar yang terletak dalam lemari kaca di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Sayang banget kalo nggak dipotret ..."

Perlahan tangan pemuda itu merogoh saku, lalu menghidupkan ponselnya dan menekan ikon kamera. Setelah itu Dazai memposisikan dirinya membelakangi guci tersebut, kemudian memotret dirinya dengan guci tersebut menjadi latar.

_Gong ...!_

"Hmm?" Dazai menoleh.

Suara tadi terdengar tepat setelah foto yang diambil Dazai tersimpan—jelas bunyi gong. Tapi ... dari mana asalnya?

"Hoi, Dazai! Kami mau ke atas—lihat-lihat koleksi topeng sama senjata jaman dulu! Ikut gak?" suara teriakan dari Chuuya membuat Dazai cepat-cepat mengembalikan ponsel. Begitu ia menoleh Chuuya sudah ada 5 meter di dekatnya, dengan Atsushi dan Akutagawa mengekor dari belakang.

"Oh, ikut dong!" ucap Dazai ceria. Dirinya langsung kembali ikut bergabung dengan kelompoknya, menuju lantai atas dan meninggalkan lorong berhawa tidak mengenakan itu.

~o~

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan ketika Dazai baru saja selesai mandi. Uh, segar sekali rasanya setelah capek pulang-pergi Samarinda-Tenggarong. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang, kemudian mengambil ponsel dari nakas dan langsung berbaring dengan handuk masih terkalung di leher.

Iseng-iseng Dazai membuka galeri, berniat mencari-cari foto yang ia ambil di museum tadi siang. Namun sebelum ia menemukan foto yang dimaksud, sebuah pesan dari _line_ masuk, membuatnya sejenak mengurungkan niat dan membuka pesan tersebut.

_**[NakaChuu **__Dazai, kamu beneran nggak ngambil foto dari museum tadi, kan?__**]**_

Dahi Dazai berkerut sedikit. Tak lama, jari-jarinya mulai bergerak guna membalas pesan tersebut.

_**[Dazaiii **__kenapa emang?_

_**NakaChuu **__Akutagawa nge-PC___

_**NakaChuu **__katanya perasaannya nggak enak sejak kita keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu_

_**NakaChuu **__dia curiga kamu ada ngambil foto pas tadi kita tinggal_

_**Dazaiii **__ah, nggak ada kok_

_**Dazaiii **__paling perasaannya doang_

_**NakaChuu **__tapi anak itu kan emang peka (di sini kam tau lah apa maksudku)_

_**NakaChuu **__dia juga bilang ada dengar bunyi gong di bawah tadi (padahal aku sama Atsushi nggak ada dengar), makanya dia ngajakin kita langsung ke atas.__**]**_

Di sini, Dazai terdiam.

Dia juga dengar suara gong tadi—lebih tepatnya setelah foto itu ia ambil. Akutagawa mendengarnya juga, tapi kenapa Chuuya dan Atsushi tidak?

_**[Dazaiii **__serius, aku nggak ada motret, kok__**]**_

Sejenak terlihat Chuuya tengah mengetik sesuatu. Lama sekali, sampai Dazai kira dia sedang menyalin setengah laporan kunjungan museum tadi supaya bisa Dazai lanjutkan—tapi tentunya bukan itu.

Tak lama ada balasan dari Chuuya.

_**[NakaChuu **__oh, ya udah_

_**NakaChuu **__nanti kukasih tau ke orangnya_

_**NakaChuu **__btw itu laporan jangan lupa dikerjain (kamu dapet giliran pertama nyusun, awas ngaret!)__**]**_

Lalu Chuuya off. Dazai terpaku sejenak di tempatnya.

"Ah, ga mungkin, ga mungkin," Dazai geleng-geleng sendiri. "Hantu itu nggak ada, ga mungkin ada ..."

Lalu ia lanjut mencari foto tadi dalam galeri. Begitu ketemu, Dazai langsung memperhatikannya.

Itu dirinya sendiri—yang Dazai dan kenarsisannya akui cukup ganteng—dengan guci besar sebagai latar. Lama Dazai memperhatikan, hingga netranya tanpa sadar tertuju pada satu hal di pojokan layar.

Ada seseorang di sana, berdiri dalam balutan pakaian tradisional cina, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dazai terpaku.

Waktu itu kan ... bukannya dia sendirian?

_Gong ...!_

Suara tabuhan gong yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Dazai seketika melempar ponselnya ke lantai. Pemuda itu terduduk. Wajahnya mulai memucat, seiring dengan suhu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis.

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu membawaku ... hmm?"_

Dazai terkesiap. Asal suara barusan rasanya dekat sekali—nyaris di sampingnya! Pemuda itu refleks menoleh.

Itu orang yang tadi ada dalam foto. Wajahnya yang pucat dan amat dekat itu membuat Dazai seketika membatu.

"_Kembalikan aku ke sana ..."_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Harusnya Dazai memang mematuhi arahan Pak Kunikida siang itu.

**~end?~**

**Yahahaa, halo, Vira di sini :'v**

**Oke, sesuai dengan A/N di chapter 5 BS kemarin, aku ada bilang kalo aku bisa publish OS meski nggak update BS, kan? :'v /g /lupakan**

**Jadi ... ini terinspirasi dari mimpi sendiri. Abis Dzuhur tadi ketiduran, terus mimpi lagi jalan-jalan sendirian di ruang bawah tanah Museum Mulawarman (Tenggarong, Kutai Kartanegara) yang hawanya seingatku emang rada nggak enak. Terus di sana diriku ngambil foto, dan abis ngecek hasilnya, ada orang berdiri di belakangku! Padahal aku sendirian! Sumpah serem banget, abis itu aku kebangun :')**

**Dan soal latarnya, aku pilih yang emang kutahu aja biar ngepas. Jadi maafkeun kalo ada yg nggak tau lokasinya :')**

**(sama soal larangan memotret sembarangan di Museum Mulawarman itu aku dah lupa beneran ada ato nggak. Terakhir ke sana kalo nggak salah 3 tahun lalu, pas perpisahan SD. Jadi maaf kalo semisal larangan itu nggak pernah ada :') /ya mau ada ato nggak harusnya emang nggak boleh sembarangan kalo mau memotret ya /auto digebuk rame-rame)**

**Oke, ini aja. Vira akhiri sekarang, dan mari bertemu lagi lain waktu! :D**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
